


Close Brothers Getting Closer Than They Wanted

by MattEros



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Wizards of Waverly Place RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Warning: This is graphic forced incest. Don't like it, don't read it.David Henrie wakes up in a situation he never thought he'd be in. Where are his clothes, and why can't he move? Why is Lorenzo naked and strapped to that table? Who put them in this situation?





	Close Brothers Getting Closer Than They Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm actually posting this trash lol. Standard warning of I don't know these people in real life and these events are complete fabrications of my apparently disturbed imagination. None of this is real. Do not try this at home.  
> My first posting on this site and I can't believe this is what it is haha.

He just turned 18 and went out for a night of finally legal clubbing. He didn't remember much after that... David Henrie woke up in a daze. His vision was a little blurry, but as it started to get clearer, he noticed his hands were strapped to a table in front of him. He was also very alarmed that his 14 year old brother, Lorenzo, was naked and tied down on the table. David quickly discovered he was also naked and must have been given Viagra or something because he can't control that he's hard.

He's standing between Lorenzo's legs and his own legs are tied in place so he can't do a whole lot of moving. His dick's just perfectly lined up with Lorenzo's hole and they're looking each other in the eyes, both kinda freaking out from the situation they woke up to. 

Lorenzo's hole and David's dick are both slick with lube, and the head of David's dick is pressed right up against his brother's hole. He can't back up any further because he's tied in place, he can only move forward, and that's just not going to happen. They both hear some movement in the room, and then *SLAP*. A stranger smacks David's ass hard with a belt, surprising him and sending him jolting forward from the pain, burying himself deep into his little brother, against his will. The tight heat of his younger brother's hole squeezes like a vice grip around his painfully hard cock. A flash goes through his mind of how amazing it feels, but of course Lorenzo screams, and when David realizes what he's done, he immediately pulls out as fast as he can with a quick jerk of his hips, his dick making an audible pop... which isn't too pleasant for Lorenzo either, making him groan in discomfort.

The process is repeated with lash after lash of the belt, until David wills himself to stay in place even though his ass is turning bright red. The stranger then flips a switch under the table and leaves the room. David feels a relief that this nightmare is over for the time being, but that's when the table starts to move. It pushes Lorenzo onto David's dick and then pulls him back, gaining a rhythm. At this point they're both crying and David starts to tell his brother that he's sorry.

After a little while David can't hold it off much longer; it has started feeling too good. A few more movements of the table and David loses it, shooting load after load into his little brother as the table pushes hard into his hips, getting him as deep as he can go and holding him there. David finishes with a groan and the brothers can't quite look each other in the eyes for a while after that. Lorenzo started to get a boner half way through it. David didn't know that his brother was gay. He didn't know that Lorenzo actually used toys on himself in the privacy of his room. Lorenzo definitely hoped his brother didn't know that this started to feel just as good for him as it did to David. Despite the pleasure this situation forced upon them, both brothers felt ashamed with how their bodies betrayed them. Yes, Lorenzo was gay, but this was his brother!

With David still held deep and firmly in his brother, the stranger comes back into the room and starts to jack off Lorenzo, making him cum with his brother's hard dick still up his ass. With the last of his orgasm spilling onto his stomach, Lorenzo feels the stranger's breath on his ear as he speaks to him in a British accent, "Seems you enjoy feeling your big brother that deep inside you."

Both brothers yell a surprised, "GREGG!!?"

"What the hell is this! Why are you doing this to us?" David asks.

"Because it's hot. The film from this is going to make a nice addition to my collection." Gregg responds.

They both then notice the red blinking light of a camera recording their whole ordeal. Somehow feeling a little more at ease knowing that they're in the hands of their "friend", but even that doesn't diminish this situation.

"We're not quite finished here yet." Gregg continues, his hand still on Lorenzo's spent dick.

Gregg then continues to rub the head of Lorenzo's still sensitive cock, causing him to laugh uncontrollably and makes him squirm to get away from his grip. This also was having an affect on David, since he's still boned up and inside his hot little brother.

Gregg doesn't let up and just continues his torture on the youngest Henrie brother. Soon Lorenzo's hard again and his big brother's dick is rubbing his prostate. It's all becoming too much for him, as he bucks his hips against his brother's. This causes David to get closer to his second release, and soon they're both cumming together. David starts shooting inside his brother again, and Lorenzo is splashing on his stomach and Gregg's hand.

Gregg takes this opportunity to wipe his hand on David's mouth, causing him to taste his younger brother's cum. Gregg smirks and turns the camera off as he walks out of the room leaving the two brothers to have some alone time. He'll untie them, he says to himself... When he's done.


End file.
